


Flirtatious

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Day One, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirtatious, Funny, Mirandy, Mirandy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was thinking maybe you could do a Mirandy fic about Andy having pierced nipples and how it's turns Miranda on/off or offends her editor sensibilities? Pleaaaaaaaaase!- an anon prompt I got asked.</p><p>Andy has some fun exploiting the parts of her body that make Miranda hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell, I am so bad with flirty things. xD  
> So go easy on me, yea?  
> The Mirandy Week stories will only be posted on AO3 for now, but I may decide to also add them to FFnet.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Love lots,  
> CBC

Feeling confident, Andy ran her gaze over her reflection in the mirror for the fourth time since she had come up with her cunning plan.

The girls were at a birthday party for the weekend- rich people… they go all out- before heading back to the dorms for the spring semester. Cayleb was having a boys’ night with Nigel, Doug, and James. So Andy was sure as hell going to use the alone time with her wife to their mutual benefit.

She brushed her fingertips against her body- across the royal blue silk of her camisole. She caressed her braless breasts, causing her nipples to tighten. The form fitting, lace-edged top, stretched over her chest. It strained against her breasts, and highlighted the little nobs of her nipple piercings. She tugged it tight down her body, so she could see her bellybutton piercing as well, poking against the blue fabric. Her lacy panty line showed above her matching satin booty shorts, giving a hint of suggestion through the camisole.

Oh, was she going to enjoy this to the fullest extent of her wife’s control, and then some. Miranda was going to be soaked and begging for it before Andy would allow Miranda to touch her.

Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she sauntered out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, to wait for her wife to get home.

//DWP//

Smiling when she heard the front door open, she called out, “In the kitchen, love!”

She heard the front closet door open and close. Then the clicking of heels sounded across the foyer, “I don’t understand why my employees must antagonize me so.” Miranda’s quiet voice gradually got easier to hear as the woman continued to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

“Oh?” Andy replied as she situated her body exactly how she wanted Miranda to see it upon entering the kitchen in a few seconds. 

“Honestly, why they feel to not prepare themselves is beyond me. I just cannot see how…” Miranda’s voice trailed off, and Andy heard it hitch. Score one. Operation Fuck Me was in play.

Standing from her bent position- which had put her ass on glorious display- Andy looked over her shoulder as she spoke, “What was that, love?”

She watched as Miranda dragged blackening eyes away from her ass. Miranda cleared her throat, before she finished her sentence, “they have so much time to work on the designs and set ups. Yet they never get it right.”

“That’s unfortunate, Miranda, I’m sorry today seemed to be a rough day.” She turned around, pretending to not be paying close attention to her wife as she went about getting the rest of dinner together. However, she watched from her peripherals as Miranda’s eyes darted. She stared at Andy’s protruding nipples.

“Hmm, yes.” Miranda licked her lips, and Andy fought back the smirk she felt tug at her own.

“Miranda, love, would you get the wine glasses down?” She had to bite at her lip to keep from laughing when she had to repeat herself, “Miranda?” Score Two.

“Yes, dear?” Her wife responded absently.

“Would you get the wine glasses down, the pasta just has to cook, and then dinner is ready.” Andy finally looked up from her work as she set the pot of water on the stove to start boiling.

She watched as Miranda gave a subtle shake of her head. The Editor moved to the glasses hanging upside down beneath the miniature wine rack, and removed two of them. “Of course,” her voice caught, and she had to clear it again to continue, “red or white tonight, darling?”

“I used white for the pasta sauce this time. We can finish off that bottle first, it’s in the fridge,” Andy said as she leaned herself on the kitchen island. Pressing her upper arms against her breasts she pushed them together, giving Miranda a fabulous view. Andy fought the urge to smile when her love’s eyes zoned in on the little peaks of her nipple piercings. It filled her with warm thoughts knowing how much the little metal bars turned Miranda on.

“Sounds wonderful, Andrea. How was the paper today?”

“Same old, same old.” She moved her lower body in slow sweeps from side to side, giving Miranda the occasional glimpse of her ass, over her shoulder. “Running interviews, recording information. I cannot wait for my contract to be up so I can get back into freelancing. I much prefer having more flexibility to have lunches with you. Or sometimes going down to visit the girls at school, or picking Cayleb up from school.”

Miranda’s eyes flickered up to her face before they were once again rather glued to the ample display as she answered, “Hmm. It’s quite the miracle that Cassidy and Caroline enjoy you going to bother them at school.”

“Oh please,” Andy laughed, causing her chest to bounce a little, which Miranda greedily observed with an attentive gaze. “They love having their famous step-mother coming to hang out while on their lunch break. If you could get away from Runway more often, they would love it if you went down. In fact, they would kick me to the curb if it meant they could show you off a little. They may have grown out of their spoiled stage, but they have now hit the ‘I shall brag and flaunt the glorious achievements of my parents’ stage. They’ve grown to be quite the attention hogs when they have a reason to garner it. Hmm, quite like someone else I know.”

“Oh?” Miranda’s voice sounded a little strangled and Andy could tell her breathing was slowly speeding up. Score three.

Leaning away from the counter and moving to put the pasta in the water to cook, Andy chuckled, “They are good girls. They’re honest, rather humble about their own goals and successes, and careful with their money. But when it comes to you, or to me, they will chatter for ages. Besides, I think they are realizing how much they miss being home. They may love this fancy-schmancy high school that has college like dorms, but they’re only sixteen. They’re still growing children, who miss being home. So, if they want to chatter away about us, it’s just how they remember how much we love them, and giving them a sense of home.”

“Yes, I suppose. When did you become the Cassidy and Caroline Whisperer?” Miranda teased, and when Andy glanced back, her wife’s eyes were so dilated it was hard to see the ring of that striking azure blue.

Andy chuckled, and gave a smile before reaching into a cabinet to get the dinner plates down. She stretched her arm just a little farther than she needed, and grinned when she felt the camisole slide up a little. “Oh, I’ve been a Priestly Whisperer for about five years now. I began learning six years ago, and mastered it about a year in.”

“Really?” Her wife’s voice was breathy, and Andy absolutely loved it. Score Four.

Turning around, dinner plates in hand, she nodded. “Well, I worked for you for six months. I dated you for four after Nigel decided to play matchmaker. Then I got married to you after a very short engagement, when a month into the planning we both said ‘fuck this’ and decided against a big grand wedding.” Placing the porcelain down she started dishing out the parts of dinner that were already finished.

“But we threw a rather large reception a few months afterwards.” 

“We sure did, and I absolutely loved sneaking off and fucking you against the back wall of the hotel.” Andy shuddered, and gave a wicked smile as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

She watched as Miranda swallowed and sucked in a sharp breath, “Yes, that was quite the adventure.” Five points to Andy.

“Mmmm, you were so wet, fucking against a wall where anyone could walk out on us. Maybe I need to throw another party just so we can try that again.” She growled a little and winked before turning her attention to the softening noodles. “The noodles are almost ready, so you can pour the wine. It’s just in the fridge door.”

“Of course, dear.” Miranda’s heels clacked against the kitchen tile as she did what Andy had asked. “I think the Charles Fenton would be a lovely venue to throw a gathering. Perhaps something this summer. I will speak with Vanessa and see if there are any available dates.”

Andy smiled to herself. Miranda had decided to play. “The girls would like that, they’d be home to be a part of it. They could possibly invite some of their friends from the Brokicschyn Academy to spend a few days.”

Miranda hummed in agreement as she held out a glass of the wine, “Here you are, dear.”

“Thank you.” Andy leaned forward and gave her wife a quick peck as she took the glass. Giving it a few precise swirls, she smiled before taking a sip, making sure to stick just the tip of her tongue out after swallowing. She could feel Miranda’s gaze zero in on the movement.

Setting her glass down after another sip, she flipped off the stove. With ease Andy maneuvered around the kitchen to drain the water from the pasta.

Now for the final act. She thought. I just hope I don’t mess it up.

Returning to the stove, she lifted the lid from the sauce pan and put it aside before tipping the pot to dump the pasta into it. With her back to Miranda, she dipped her finger into the sauce just as a clump of the noodles slipped out. Smearing a little splotch onto her breast- she was so thankful spaghetti sauce wouldn’t stain her camisole- she gasped, and put the pot of noodles down. “Oh damn it!”

“Andrea?”

Turning around, head looking at her chest, she stuck her finger in her mouth before looking up. Pulling it out slowly, she motioned to the smear of sauce on her chest, “It splattered a little. Damn it.” Using her finger to wipe at the spot ‘again’, she licked the sauce off once more. “Would you mind finishing up? I should rinse this off and change.” Without waiting for a response, she started walking away. She passed her wife on the way out, and tugged at the bottom of the tank-top to begin lifting it over her head. “Thank you, love.”

Stepping out of the kitchen, she smirked when she felt arms wrap around her waist, “Let me.”

“Miranda?” She glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as if she didn’t understand what her wife meant.

“Oooh, no. No more games, Andrea. I have been watching you flaunt and flirt, and I cannot sit through dinner without having a taste of you first.” Miranda slipped off the straps of the camisole and pushed the material down, moaning at the sight of Andy’s bare breasts.

“Oh fuck, that sounds wonderful.” Forget her plans, she was willing to give up some of the game if it meant having Miranda’s mouth on her.

Her wife chuckled with a sultry expression, before reaching around and cupping her breasts. “I love how tight your nipples get. I love how much this excites you.” She expertly played with the mounds in her palms, and tweaked at the piercings.

Reaching back, Andy grasped at Miranda’s hips. She pressed her back as close as she could to Miranda’s front. “I love how wet you get from looking at me. It makes me want to bend you over every surface and make you mine.” She rolled her ass against Miranda’s front, creating an enticing friction. 

“Dinner can wait, dear, we have other use for the dining table.” Miranda began to walk them both forward, her lips suckling on the soft skin of Andy’s neck.

Smiling, Andy squeezed Miranda’s hips, “That sounds like a great idea.”

It might not have followed her plan, but it was obvious Operation Fuck Me was most definitely a success.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd I do?  
> Let me know in a review?  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
